Tales of the Black Mask
by Jet410
Summary: Naruto and the new Team 7 in Shippuden increase their power through training. During their training a ninja visits and intends to give them each a new jutsu gift. What are his real intentions and why is he interested in Kakashi so much?


The Tales of the Black Mask

Written by Jet

The -_Text here resemble role play or what the character is actually doing in real time-_

The **Text hereshows that a character is thinking to themselves and not out loud**

The **(Text here resembles an explanation for something)**

Enter: Yamato, Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Jet

Yamato: Alright Naruto, show me what you can do.

Naruto: Ok! But don't come crying to me when I blow you away with my Rasengan!

Yamato: _-smirks a tiny bit and thinks to himself-_ **Naruto has improved very much since I last trained with him, so I better keep my guard up much more this time.**

Naruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu! –_Many clones of Naruto pop up and surround Yamato-_

Yamato: Hmm, your typical jutsu huh? **What does he have in store this time?**

Sakura: **That Naruto; he never seems to have any new techniques. If he keeps this up his enemies will defeat him**

**(Sakura, Sai and Naruto continue their training while they are on break from missions for a while. Kakashi stands nearby to watch the team improve.)**

_-Naruto and three other clones jump up in the air; one of which is holding a regular Rasengan in their hands-_

Chapter 1: A New Face!

Yamato: Naruto I can see your moves as plain as day. You're going to have to try harder than that…

Naruto: Heh, says you! Ready guys?!

Clones: Ready!

Naruto: NOW!

-_One clone is behind the real Naruto and they are both holding the Rasengan. Naruto leans forward and the clone puts the Rasengan to Naruto's feet. The an explosion is made and Naruto is launched at a fast speed_ _towards Yamato while Naruto aims for him-_

Yamato: **Amazing. Naruto used the Rasengan the clone made and used that to launch off at a higher speed than usual to attack me. I noticed just before he made the Rasengan that he transported some of his chakra to his feet which absorbed the blow and launched him through the air like a missile! **

Wood Style Jutsu! _–A wooden barrier encases Yamato-_

Naruto: Eat this! _–The Rasengan lands on the barrier and demolishes it leaving Yamato open-_

Yamato: Heheh, wow -scratches head- that was some attack. You've improved!

Naruto: Ha, what'd I tell ya? Not so tough now are you Yami (a cutsy nickname Naruto gives him to show that Yamato is weak)?

Yamato: _-The scare tactic-_ Don't test me and my scare tactic!

**(Yamato's scare tactic is when his face is covered in shadow, much like a flashlight being held under his face to frighten whoever he is training)**

Naruto: YAAHH!! -jumps back and falls- Why do you have to use such a scary face? That's not fair!

_-Team 7 laughs after Naruto's joke and he joins in while rubbing his head-_

Kakashi stops laughing earlier and notices something walking in the distance.

Kakashi: Hey guys…have any of you seen that figure before?

_-Team 7 looks over to where Kakashi was looking-_

Naruto: No, I don't think I have Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura: Me neither

Sai: …

Yamato: Hm…

Kakashi: I'll see what this thing is _ –Kakashi pulls up his headband, reveals his Sharingan and begins to scan the figure walking towards them-_

He's wearing a black best with black pants on, a red scarf is around his neck. He also seems to be wearing a black mask, strikingly similar to my own… I don't think the Anbu changed their clothing recently so everyone keep their guard up. Training will have to wait for a moment.

_-Team 7 wait as the figure slowly approaches, and what Kakashi said was true. He was wearing all that was named and even had a blade latched to his back.-_

Naruto: Kakashi, is that a spiked arm band around his arm? It looks like a black sock is on the other.

Kakashi: It seems so… but maybe that's just a scare tactic.

Yamato: _-smirks to himself-_

Naruto: _-looks back at Yamato with an unamuzed face and then back at the figure- _

-_Time passes by and the ninja finally makes it to about fifty feet away from the team and stops. His eyes are covered by his long, blonde hair and he just stands there-_

Naruto: Hey! Who are you?!

_-The ninja doesn't look up, but instead ignores Naruto which begins to infuriate him-_

Naruto: Look! If you're going to come dressed like that I'm sure you mean business, now what do you want?!

_-The ninja looks up revealing light blue eyes which took away from his scary outward appearance and gave the team somewhat relief. The ninja drew his blade that was held on his back and revealed a regular-looking katana.-_

Kakashi: Alright he does mean business. Everyone, take this as a threat and get into form B!

Team 7: Roger!

_-The team assembles together and each have a kunai out and ready-_

Kakashi: Good, now wait for my signal.

**(Naruto and Sai are to the left of the formation, Kakashi is in the middle, while Sakura and Yamato are on the right)**

_-The ninja throws the blade up straight into the air. It stays up for about ten seconds, comes back and stabs into the ground. The team looks at him in a puzzled fashion.-_

Naruto: **What's this guy's style? I can't read him…**

Sakura: **This guy looks really scary, but the odds are against him. It's five against one.**

Kakashi: **What's your plan?**

_-The ninja jumps up straight into the air at the same way the sword was throwing up. The team follows him and makes sure he wasn't a distraction. They take a look behind each other to make sure there wasn't an ambush behind them, but they are safe. They turn back and see the ninja falling towards the sword.-_

Sai: **What is this attack?**

_-The ninja lands on the sword with one foot, leans forward and launches off the handle of the sword at a great speed, causing his blade to fly backwards-_

Naruto: He's heading straight for us at such a high speed!

Kakashi: _-prepares his kunai-_

Ninja: _**Kakashi!!**_

Kakashi: **So… he's after me… I guess there must be a bounty on my head or something**

Naruto: **What would he want with Kakashi??**

Ninja: _- The ninja turns his head away and closes his eyes and instantly re-opens them with huge puppy-dog eyes with tears flowing out the sides of his eyes. He also stretches out his arms ahead of him with his hands open-_ I'm… YOUR BIGGEST FAN!!

Kakashi: _-Mouth drops in his mask and the team sits there puzzled-_

_-The ninja flies straight into Kakashi and the team gasps-_

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei!! Are you alright?!

_-the smoke clears out and the ninja and Kakashi are rolling around on the ground. The ninja has Kakashi in a hug-_

Kakashi: Uh… never better! I think…

Ninja: I can't believe the actual Kakashi is here! This is too good to be true! I know everything about you and it's so wonderful to see you here and the rest of your team!

_ -They continue rolling around while the team sits there puzzled-_

Sakura: So… you never meant to attack us in the first place?

Naruto: What the heck is going on?! First you show up in this crazy, scary get up, seeing you as a threat, and almost beat you to death, and now your acting all friendly towards Kakashi??

Yamato: Naruto does have a point. State your business here.

Ninja: Gladly! _–dusts himself and Kakashi off and gives an innocent smile through his mask while Kakashi is dazed_- Sorry if I seemed like such a threat, but this is honestly just a way for people to leave me alone. You wouldn't believe how many have tried to rob me without this stuff on. Now I have somewhat of a fearsome appearance and nobody messes with me anymore.

Yamato: Eh… You're getting off topic.

Ninja: Sorry. _–takes a deep breath and exhales and puts on a serious look-_ My name is Jet, and I've come for a very good reason. The news about Konaha leading itself into a war is prominent all because of Sasuke. Everyone knows how much of a threat he has become and how much stronger he is becoming by the second.

**(The team is slightly amazed that Jet is here for the reason he mentioned)**

Naruto: Ugh, just spit it out will ya? What are you here for?

Sakura: Naruto, let someone finish what they have to say first.

Naruto: _-moans to himself-_

Jet: No, it's okay. I talk a lot and I need to get straight to the point.

_-Team 7 listens intently-_

I have a gift – a gift for all of you to fight against Sasuke.

_-Team 7 is somewhat shocked-_

Sakura: What kind of gifts are you talking about?

Jet: I mean this from the bottom of my heart, Sakura.

Sakura: **Wait, how does he know my name? And Kakashi? Are we that well known? Does he know everyone else?**

Jet: And I'll be honest with you all. I've been watching you for days and have monitored all of your training, just to see what kind of Jutsu to give you.

Naruto: Ooh, so it's a jutsu kind of gift?

Jet: Exactly. It's something I'm able to give freely, but I can only give it to you five. It is the agreement I have made with myself.

Naruto: Wait, I'm confused. How is anyone just able to give a jutsu out to whoever he chooses freely?

Jet: …

Naruto: Well, are you going to answer me?

Jet: Naruto, I have my reasons. I know you might not know me, and from the trials all of you have experienced, I'm positive that you don't trust me right away, and that's fine.

Naruto: Well, maybe we'd trust you a little more if you didn't look so menacing.

Jet: I know… I mean no harm at all. I don't like to betray and I hate being betrayed _–grips his fists_- So that's why I'm here. And in order to gain your trust, I won't just give you these gifts freely. You're going to have to take them from me.

Kakashi: And how do you expect us to do that?

Jet: All of you… are going to have to fight me for them.

_-Team 7 look into Jet's eyes-_

Jet: I'll give you all two minutes to make your decision, but again, I'm here to help.

_-Jet walks away and picks up his blade and sheaths it back in and sits on the ground Indian Style. The team approaches him two minutes later and they tell him their decision-_

Yamato: Team 7 has decided to participate in this gift-giving fight you are talking about. But one word of warning… If you betray us, you will have the entire Leaf Village against you. They will find you and hunt you down if you try to kill us.

Jet: _-smiles behind his mask and stands up-_ You have my word.

_-Jet and the team look back at each other and they begin_-

Naruto: Alright… well… how do we decide who fights first?

Jet: Naruto, can I fight you first?

Naruto: Hm? Me? Why me first?

Jet: I think the power I can give you will be very much appreciated.

Naruto: Heh, you're on. But just to warn you, I didn't want to become the Hokage for nothing, so I won't lose to you! And I don't plan to either! Believe it!

Jet: _-smiles - _I expect you to come at me with the intent to kill me.

_ -The team reminisces when Kakashi said the same thing to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura in both of the trails to get the bells from his sides-_

Naruto: Heh, I'm ready whenever you are Jet!

Jet: We'll begin now.

_-Naruto prepares himself for battle-_

What are the gifts Jet is talking about? Why is his personality so peculiar? Will Naruto defeat him or possibly kill Jet? Find out and read the next chapter!!


End file.
